Crash
by LoveReid
Summary: "Danny and Grace were in a car accident... I don't know how bad." Steve and the Five-0 team have to pick up the pieces when Danny and Grace get into an accident. Basically an excuse for whump/ bromance and ohana feels!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I just officially finished college so I thought I'd post a new story in celebration. This is a short one I've had on my computer for a while now. I decided to tweak it and post.

It's not going to be that long, but hopefully it will be exciting! I need something to get me through my Five-0 withdrawals lol.

Enjoy!

*************************H50**********************

Steve was having a great day.

He'd woken up early, went for a nice long swim and still had time to make himself breakfast and coffee before he had to leave for work.

He was the first one to get to HQ so he thought he'd finally start signing the paperwork that had slowly been growing into a huge pile on his desk. Danny had been bugging him about doing it for a while now. Especially since he was the one who filled everything out and all Steve had to do was sign.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been at it when Kono, Chin and Lou arrived. He left his office when Kono waved him over to go greet them.

"Morning guys," he said.

"Good morning boss," Kono replied. "Danny in yet?"

"Not yet," he told her. "He needed to drop Grace off at school this morning since Rachel is out of town."

"Ahh okay," Kono said. "Whatcha doing in there?"

"Signing some paperwork," Steve replied.

"Well Danny is going to be just thrilled," Chin said.

"If he even believes it," Lou added with a smirk.

Steve was about to reply when his phone started to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and smiled.

"Danno!" He answered. "We were just talking about you... Wait... Woah buddy slow down. What's going on? WHAT?! When? Are you okay?! How bad? Okay, just hold on buddy, I'm on my way right now. Everything is going to be fine Danno."

Steve quickly hung up the phone and looked up into the concerned faces of his team.

"What's going on Steve?" Kono asked.

"Danny and Grace were in a car accident," Steve said, already on his way out the door. "Grace is hurt. I don't know how bad."

*****************************H50******************

Just a little something to get us started! Hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what you think :)

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the follows, faves and reviews! Glad everyone likes it so far!

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it was supposed to be longer but I don't have time to edit the second half right now. My friends are taking me out for my birthday :) so this one and the next one will be short but you'll get longer ones soon!

Enjoy!

************************H50***********************

Steve broke every traffic law in the book to get to the hospital as fast as possible. He was not only worried sick about Grace, but the desperation and fear in Danny's voice was something he'd never heard before. His partner was falling apart, and Steve had to be there for him.

If anything happened to Grace... No. He refused to go there. Because it would destroy Danny completely. There was no Danny without Grace. They all loved Danny's little girl like she was their own and losing her was not even an option. Especially since it meant losing Danny as well.

His truck was barely in park before Steve jumped out and ran towards the hospital entrance. He ignored the nurses shouting after him and he went straight for the waiting room where he knew his friend would be.

As soon as he burst out of the staircase, he saw his partner sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. Steve took off towards him. He fought hard to keep his own emotions under control as he heard the pained and miserable sobs that were coming from Danny. He was rocking slowly back and forth and whispering Grace's name every few seconds.

Steve dropped down beside him and put his arm over his shoulder. Danny immediately looked up at him. Steve almost gasped at the amount of blood covering Danny's face. He could tell that his friend was in pain and he didn't even want to think about what injuries laid beneath his stained blue shirt, but he also knew that there was nothing in this world that would get Danny out of that waiting room until they had news on Grace.

As bad as Danny looked physically, it was the hollow haunted look in his partners tear filled eyes that got to Steve the most. He'd seen that look in the eyes of people who'd just lost someone they loved. That was not a look that belonged in Danny's eyes. And if he had his way, that look would never be there again.

"She's going to be okay Danno," he whispered softly, pulling Danny into a hug.

He immediately sagged into Steve's side and hid his face in Steve's shoulder.

"I can't lose my baby girl Steve," he whispered. "I can't. I won't live without her."

"You're not going to have to," Steve replied, praying that he wasn't lying. He saw Kono, Chin and Lou approaching but he waved them off. He knew they would find a doctor and try to get whatever information they could on Grace.

"You don't know that!" Danny demanded. "The car went straight through a red light. It... It hit us on her side. I kept calling her name... I was trying to wake her up. But she wouldn't open her eyes Steve... She wouldn't wake up!"

"Hey, listen to me. She's as tough as her old man," Steve told him, swearing to every entity out there that he would make whoever did this to his partner and niece pay if it was the last thing he ever did. "She's going to be just fine."

He was met with silence and no matter what he said after that, he couldn't get Danny to answer him. So he did what little he could. He held his partner close and rubbed up and down his arm until his team returned with a doctor in tow.

"The doctor is here Danno," Steve said. He frowned in alarm as he watched his partner struggle to get up. Danny winced as he tried to jump up and put his hand to his ribs. But just as Steve expected, he didn't care one bit about his own obvious injuries.

"How is she?" He asked desperately. "How's my baby girl?"

Steve stood up and braced himself for the doctor's response. It could be the best news in the world, but it could also be the worst. What the doctor was about to say had the power to change all of their lives forever. And not necessarily in a good way.

*************************H50*********************

I'm really sorry I know I'm the worst with cliffhangers! Even though this wasn't the intended end for this chapter, I still managed to leave you hanging lol!

For those who asked, there will be more whump in the next chapter, and it will NOT be Grace's. I just couldn't beat up on Danno's precious monkey. Not too badly anyway!

With that in mind, I'll leave you to your imaginations until we meet again ;)

Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, faves, and birthday wishes! :D

So this is the second half of the last chapter. I know it's so short but I promise the next one will be longer! When you finish this chapter you'll understand why I ended it where I did ;)

Enjoy!

*******************************H50************************

The Five-0 members desperately watched the doctor's face, looking for any sign or clue of what he was about to say.

Steve took a few steps forward, stopping right behind Danny and getting ready to support his partner no matter what the news was. He had Danny's back. Always. And he wanted to make sure that his friend knew it.

Danny wasn't a religious man, but as he stood there waiting for the doctor to tell him if his reason for existing would be okay, he was praying to whoever was up there that if they spared his daughter, he swore he would become a monk or a priest or do whatever it was religious people did. He would do anything. He couldn't live without his daughter.

He wished he could've taken the brunt of the accident instead of her, but since he had no control over what happened, all he could do now was stand there helplessly and pray that his baby girl would be alright.

"She's going to be just fine Detective Williams," the doctor finally said.

A collective sigh of relief went through them all.

Steve quickly put his hands on Danny's shoulders when he saw him sag like he was about to fall. He tried to lend his partner as much strength as he could.

Grace would be fine. And now so would all of them.

"Oh thank god!" Kono said.

"Why wouldn't she wake up?" Danny asked, needing more reassurance that his daughter really would be alright.

"She hit her head in the crash," he replied. "Just a mild concussion. She doesn't remember much of the accident."

"She's... She's awake?" Danny asked in hopeful disbelief.

"She is," he assured him. "As a matter of fact, she's been asking for you."

"Take me to her!" Danny immediately demanded.

"Wait a second Danny," Steve cut in. "I am so glad she's going to be okay buddy. But how about we send Kono to go sit with her while we get you checked out, huh? I can tell you're hurting."

"I think that's a good idea," the doctor agreed. "You don't look so good Detective."

"No!" Danny said, pushing Steve away and stumbling a few feet. "I want to see her! Now!"

"Danny-" Steve started to say.

"If you won't take me to her I'll just find her myself!" He cut him off.

Danny took a few more wobbly steps forward before he dropped to the ground like a rock and didn't move again.

"Danny!" Steve called out in alarm, running over to his friend.

He went to one side while the doctor quickly went to the other. They worked together to gently roll him over onto his back.

"He's unconscious," Steve said. "What the hell just happened?"

"Help me lift up his shirt," the doctor instructed.

Steve did as he was told and gasped as he saw the different shades of deep blue and purple bruising on Danny's abdomen going up towards his chest.

"Oh my god," Kono said in shock.

"Doc..." Steve whispered.

"Get me a gurney!" The doctor shouted at a nurse before turning back to Steve. "I was worried about this... I tried to get someone to check him out earlier but he refused. He is definitely bleeding internally. I need to get him into surgery now."

As soon as a gurney was wheeled over, Steve put his arms under his partner and lifted him, carefully putting him onto the stretcher. There was a frenzy of activity as they all started moving and rushed Danny towards the OR.

The worried team members followed him as far as they could until a nurse stopped them and told them that they weren't allowed any further. They were forced to watch helplessly as their friend and teammate was wheeled away and out of sight.

************************H50*******************

I turned the tables there didn't I? ;)

Let me know what you think :D I love to hear from you!

Hope you enjoyed!

Until next time! Have a great weekend :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews! They all make me smile. Glad you guys are enjoying!

Here's the next chapter! :)

*********************************H50**************************

Steve stood there in the hallway, staring at the doors that Danny had just disappeared through. An uncomfortable mix of worry and anger was coursing through him.

The happiness and relief he felt when he heard that Grace was just fine didn't last long, and now it was her father he was terrified for. How could Danny have just sat there, bleeding internally and not say anything to anyone? He had obviously been in pain. They were in a building full of people who could help him, and he hadn't said a thing.

Of course Steve understood that Danny loved Grace more than anything in the world, and was worried about her, but that just wasn't enough. Steve refused to believe that Grace came out of this just fine, only to lose her father because he didn't get the help he needed.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Kono asked nervously, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Stubborn bastard..." Steve muttered. "He was standing there bleeding into his own gut and he didn't say a thing!"

"You don't have kids McGarrett," Grover told him. "When your kid gets hurt, you can get shot in the face and not even notice. Nothing matters except them. Nothing at all, especially not yourself."

"He's going to be fine," Chin said, trying to keep everyone calm. "Danny's strong. And now that he knows Grace is alright, he has something to fight for."

"Grace!" Steve said. "She's waiting for Danny!"

"We need to go see her," Kono replied.

"She's smart, she's going to know something is wrong with her dad when he doesn't show up," Lou pointed out.

"I'll deal with that if she asks," Steve said, already on the move. "I'm not leaving her there by herself for one more second."

He knew that if Danny was there right now, he'd be ordering them to take care of Grace, and not to worry about him. As much as Steve wanted to be near his partner, he knew what Danny would want. And he was going to obey that unspoken command.

After finding out what room Grace was in from a nurse, and telling her where they'd be if there was any word on Danny's condition, the remaining members of the Five-0 team made their way to Grace's room. She sat up and smiled at them as soon as they walked in. They were all relieved to see that other than a bandage on her forehead and a couple of bruises and cuts here and there, she really did look fine.

"Hey Gracie!" Steve said, sitting in the chair right by her bed and taking her hand. "How're you feeling? We've been worried sick about you."

"I feel fine, thanks Uncle Steve," she replied.

She looked carefully at Steve's face and narrowed her eyes slightly before looking at everyone else in the room one by one.

"What's going on?" She demanded. "What's wrong? Where's Danno? The doctor told me that he was okay!"

Steve sighed. She was quick and smart. Definitely Danny's daughter.

"Something happened sweetheart..." He said gently. He wasn't going to lie to her, but he didn't want to give her the whole truth and scare the hell out of her either. "Danno was hurt worse than he let on... But the doctors are with him right now taking care of him."

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked nervously. "He has to be okay, right?"

"Hey, you know how tough your dad is Grace," Kono replied, giving her hand a quick reassuring squeeze. "He's going to be just fine. He'll be storming into this room looking for you in no time."

Grace gave a small smile. "I hope so..." She said. "Did you call my mom?"

"I did," Kono replied. "She's getting on the next plane back from Vegas. She's worried about you and Danny."

"She didn't have to cancel her trip..." Grace said.

"She needs to be here for you Gracie," Steve said. "And for Danno too, when he's better."

"When he's better..." Grace repeated. "He will get better."

"Of course he will," Steve replied, not sure which one of them he was trying to convince.

The team stayed with Grace for the next four hours, anxiously awaiting any word on Danny's condition. They tried to keep Grace as calm as possible by playing games and watching some shows on the tiny hospital television, but it wasn't hard to see that as time went on, she was becoming more and more distressed and worried about her father. She wasn't the only one either.

"Why is it taking so long Uncle Steve?" Grace whined.

"I don't know baby," Steve replied, frowning as she bit back a yawn. He noticed how pale and exhausted she looked. "Are you tired Grace?"

"No," she replied way too quickly. Steve would recognize that tell anywhere. Danny did the same exact thing when he was lying.

"I think you should try to get some rest Grace," Chin chimed in. "You were in a bad accident today and you need rest to help you heal."

"I don't want to sleep! I want to know how Danno is!" She argued.

"I know you do Gracie," Steve persisted. "Believe me I do too. But we both know your father and we know that all he cares about is you. He would want you to be resting and getting better, not stressing yourself out even more."

"I know that..." She replied, softening a bit. "I'm just so worried about him."

Steve leaned forward and gave Grace a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey now, there's no way in hell your father would even think about leaving you Grace," Steve assured her. "He has way too much planned for you and all the boys that try to come near you in the future. There's no way he would trust those duties to someone else."

Grace laughed. "I bet he does..." She said. "Thanks Uncle Steve. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Steve smiled. She had it backwards. He had no idea what he would do without the two of them. He loved his entire ohana of course, but those two would always be special to him. They were the first people he had really latched onto when he came back to Hawaii after losing his father, and they had been there for him through everything since. He was embarrassed to admit how much he needed them.

"Anytime Sweetheart," he said. "Now lay back and close your eyes. I'll wake you as soon as we get any word on Danno, okay?"

"Do you promise?" Grace asked. "Good or bad, you'll tell me right away?"

"I promise," Steve said.

Grace nodded and leaned back into the pillows. She squeezed Steve's hand and closed her eyes.

Just as Steve expected, it didn't take longer than five minutes for her to be out cold.

"She's sleeping," Steve said, as soon as he was sure.

"You're so good with her Steve..." Kono told him. "Danny will be proud."

"I love her like she was my own daughter," Steve replied. "But she needs Danny to pull through this... I can't be for her what he is."

"You won't have to," Chin assured him.

"Jersey's going to be just fine," Grover added. "They breed em' tough on the mainland, believe me."

Steve smiled. "He better be," he said. "Listen guys, now that she's asleep, I'm going to go get word on Danny's condition. It's been long enough and I refuse to just sit here any longer. I'll be in the surgical waiting room until he comes out of surgery. Lou, do you think you could go talk to HPD and find out more about the accident? Duke texted me and told me that he put his best men on it. I want to know what the hell this son of a bitch was thinking when he ran that red light and hit Danny's car."

"I'm on it Steve," Grover replied. "Consider it taken care of."

"He's mine when this is all over," Steve practically growled. "And if something happens to Danny..."

"Nothing's going to happen to Danny," Kono cut him off.

Steve nodded. "You're absolutely right," he said. "Do you guys mind staying here with Grace?"

"You know there's no where else we'd go," Chin replied. "But give us word as soon as you get something on Danny, okay?"

"You got it," Steve said with a terse nod.

"And please don't harass the nurses and get yourself kicked out," Lou added. "The last thing we need is to have to smuggle you back in here."

"I make no promises," Steve replied.

"Of course not," Grover said, rolling his eyes.

Steve leaned forward and gave Grace a quick kiss before getting up to leave.

"Let me know if she wakes up," Steve said. "I'll be right back here if she needs me."

Steve really didn't want to leave Grace. He couldn't explain it, but being close to her made him feel just a little bit better. It was as if she was the only thing he had to connect him to Danny at the moment. Probably because he knew that she was Danny's world. His life. Taking care of her felt like taking care of him, and there was nothing he wanted to do more. But he couldn't just sit around anymore. He had always been a man of action. He needed word on his friend and he needed it NOW.

With one last look at Grace, Steve went off in search of information on his partner.

**********************H50*************

Hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what you think :)

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again :)

So apparently there was some kind of glitch when I posted the last chapter and at first or didn't post but then it did a bit later so sorry about that, I hope you guys were able to read it okay!

Thanks again for the reviews!

I think it's time we finally get word on Danny, huh? Enjoy!

**********************************H50**********************

The second Steve got back to the waiting room, he was in the head nurse's face about getting information on his partner.

"I told you Mr. McGarrett-" she was saying.

"It's Lieutenant Commander McGarrett," Steve cut in, hoping to intimidate the stalwart nurse. She wasn't having it.

"Very well COMMANDER," she replied, not backing down. "There is still no word on Daniel Williams' condition. When I hear from his doctor, I will let you know."

"It been almost five hours!" Steve said. "How can you have no word on his condition? Isn't that your job?!"

"If you do not go sit down I will be forced to call security and have you removed from the premises Commander McGarrett."

"I'd like to see them try," Steve said threateningly.

"This is a hospital, not a battlefield," she continued. "Your rank means nothing here."

"Listen-" Steve demanded.

"Steve?" A voice from behind them called.

Steve spun around to see the same doctor from earlier standing there.

"Dr. Han," the nurse said from behind Steve. "I was just telling this stubborn man that he has to wait for news on his partner, just like everybody else."

"I've got it from here Alana, thank you," the doctor replied.

Steve turned and glared at the nurse before following Dr. Han a few feet away.

"Don't worry about Alana," he said. "She's our oldest nurse and she doesn't like having her authority questioned. Which based on the looks on both your faces, I'm guessing you did just that.

"I just need to know how my partner is," Steve said. "Please."

"I won't lie, he's in rough shape, but barring any complications I expect him to make a full recovery," Dr. Han told him.

"Oh thank god," Steve said, letting out the breath he'd been holding for hours, since this hellish situation first started.

"He'll be on bed rest for a while, and desk duty even longer than that," the doctor continued. "I can't stress enough how important it is for him to give his body time to recover."

"Then rest he will Doc," Steve replied. "Mark my words, I'll make sure of it. And so will his daughter."

Dr. Han nodded, obviously pleased with Steve's answer. "Unfortunately, we had to remove his spleen," he said. "It ruptured due to the blunt force trauma of the car accident- probably from him hitting the steering wheel- and caused the internal bleeding. There was no way to save it I'm afraid."

"But he'll be okay?" Steve asked nervously. "I mean does he need a new spleen? He can have mine!"

"Relax Commander McGarrett," he replied with a laugh. "As generous as that offer is, he'll be just fine without his spleen. I'm amazed he was able to stay standing for so long with the amount of injuries he sustained though... He also has a concussion and two cracked ribs."

"He's the toughest guy I know," Steve said. "And there's nothing in this world more important to him than his daughter. He always puts her first, no matter what."

"He seems like a good man and a great father," Dr. Han agreed.

"The best," Steve replied. "So can I see him?"

"He's in recovery right now," he said. "But we'll be moving him to his own room in about an hour. You can see him then."

"Thanks doc," Steve said. "That gives me enough time to go to talk to his daughter and the rest of my team. They're waiting for word on his condition."

"He'll be in room 308 within the hour, when you're finished," the doctor said.

Steve smiled and pat him on the shoulder. "Thanks so much for everything doc. For Danny and for Grace."

"That's my job Commander," he replied. "I just wish all my days could end as well as this one."

"I bet," Steve replied.

After a long talk with his team and Grace, Steve found himself sitting by his unconscious partners bed side, waiting impatiently for him to wake up.

Grace had been adamant at first about coming with him to see Danny, but Steve had convinced her to wait just a little while longer. He didn't know how bad Danny would look, or how with it he would be when he woke up after surgery.

The last thing Steve wanted was for Grace to see her father in a bad state. He knew Danny would never forgive him for scarring his daughter like that. She'd been angry at first- she was a Williams after all- but she finally agreed to wait with Chin and Kono until Danny was awake and ready for more visitors.

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had been one hell of day... He'd just spoken to Lou and found out that the person who crashed into Danny's car was drunk. A 19 year old kid with a fake ID who walked away without so much as a scratch. He wouldn't be so lucky when Steve McGarrett was through with him. No way in hell.

He hadn't hit just anyone, that stupid kid. He'd hit Steve's family. They could've died. Danny almost did. Someone was going to pay for what happened to his niece and best friend. He'd make sure of it.

************************H50*************************

Ahhh never drink and drive! If you do you might find Steve McGarrett coming for you!

Only one more chapter after this :)

Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the last chapter :)

Thanks so much for sticking with me through this little ride! Hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read for fun! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

***********************H50***********************

An hour later, Steve was still sitting by his stubbornly unconscious partner's bedside. Each passing minute made him more anxious for Danny to finally open his eyes so he could talk to him and reassure himself that he would really be okay.

He knew he complained about Danny's endless rants a lot, but right now he would love nothing more than to hear his partner rant and complain about anything and everything.

The longer he had to wait, the angrier he became at the person who had put Danny and Grace here in the first place. When he got his hands on that kid...

"You know if you keep frowning like that, your face will get stuck that way," a weak voice said.

"Danny!" Steve exclaimed, leaning forward and grabbing his partners hand. "Good to finally hear your voice man! How're you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck..." Danny complained, itching uncomfortably at the nasal cannula up his nose. "What the hell happened Steve? What did you do to me?"

"You don't remember?" Steve asked hesitantly. "You were in a car accident Danno."

"Car accident..." Danny said. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he tried to jump off of the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body and the increasing speed of his heart monitor. "GRACE!"

Steve was up in an instant, practically pinning his injured partner to the bed before he could hurt himself even more.

"Woah woah woah! Danny! Calm down!" He said. "Grace is fine!"

"Where is she Steve?! What happened?! She was hurt! I need to see her!" Danny was yelling.

"Listen to me Daniel," Steve said seriously. "Calm down right the hell now and listen to me before the doctor runs in here and sedates you. Grace is fine! Do you hear me? She's just fine! Chin and Kono are with her right now. She wanted to come see you but I was worried about what kind of shape you'd be in. I didn't want her to see you in a bad way. That's the only reason why she's not here right now."

"She's okay? You promise?" He begged.

"I promise Danny," Steve assured him. "She's really worried about you pal. She can't wait to come see you. Your daughter is a real tough cookie Danno, the argument I had with her trying to keep her out of here was almost as bad as the ones we always have. You should've seen the looks on Kono and Chin's faces.

"That's my girl," Danny said with a proud smile on his face.

"Do you want me to call Chin and Kono and have them bring her over now?" Steve asked. "Do you think you're up for that? I don't want to put too much on you too fast. The doctor said you need a lot of rest."

"No I'm fine," Danny replied. "Please call them. I need to see my baby girl. I can't rest until I see her... I need to see that she's okay for myself."

Steve nodded and pulled out his phone. After a quick call, he shut it and put it back in his pocket.

"They'll be here in a minute," He said. "She's in a hospital gown, but she's fine Danny. I promise you that. Doc checked her out and said she's fine. Just a mild concussion and a bandage on her forehead from a cut."

Danny nodded, wincing when it sent a wave of pain through his skull.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, immediately on alert.

"Down boy, I'm fine. I must be on the good stuff because I'm just kind of sore," he assured him.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Steve persisted.

"No, honestly Steve I'm good. If the pain gets to be too much I'll tell you," Danny replied.

"Are you sure about that Daniel?" Steve asked, a bit angrier than he intended to. "Because I distinctly remember you ignoring the fact that you were bleeding internally earlier."

"Steve..." Danny said. "Grace was hurt. My daughter, Steven. When have you ever know me to put anything in this world before Grace's welfare? Including my own?"

Steve sighed. "I know..." He said. "But you could've died Danny. You were bleeding out in a place full of people who could help you. How do you think Grace would feel if she woke up and found out that you died because you were too busy worrying about her to take care of yourself?"

"I know," Danny replied. "I'm sorry Steve. But I honestly didn't even know how bad I was hurt. I was so worried about Grace I was pretty much numb to everything else. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself too next time?" Steve almost begged. "There are a lot of people who need you here. Myself included."

"I can't promise to put my own welfare before Grace's, because I never will no matter what the situation is," Danny said. "But I do promise to take better care of myself next time."

"I expect nothing less, you're an amazing father Danny," Steve replied. "But that's all I ask."

"Thanks buddy," Danny said. "And thanks for taking care of Grace while I was out."

"Always," Steve replied. "I love her. You know that."

Danny smiled. "She's perfect," he said. "What's not to love?"

"Nothing at all," Steve agreed with a smile.

"Before she gets here, I want to know what happened to the other driver. Why did he hit us?" Danny asked.

A dark shadow went across Steve's face. "He was a kid drunk off his ass," Steve replied angrily. "Walked away without so much as a scratch. But don't worry about him. I'll take care of it."

"Stupid schmuck," Danny said, just as angry. "He could have killed my daughter Steven. Make sure he pays for that."

"You know I will," Steve replied.

The sound of running footsteps made both men look up, and the mood immediately shifted as they smiled happily when Grace came running into the room.

"Danno!" She called, running over to her fathers bed and climbing up to sit beside him, being careful of the IV's. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Monkey!" Danny replied, hugging her as tightly as he could before the pain in his stomach started to kick in. "Nothing some good old sleep won't fix. I've been worried about you! How are you feeling baby? Are you okay? How's your head?"

"I'm okay Daddy!" Grace replied, waving off his concern. "Just a bump on my head. It's you we've been worried about! Why didn't you tell the doctors you were hurt Danno? They could've helped you sooner!"

"You're the most important thing in my life Monkey," Danny replied. "I wasn't even thinking about myself!"

Grace rolled her eyes and turned to Steve, Chin and Kono. "Will you guys please make sure he takes care of himself next time?" She asked them.

They all laughed as Danny snorted.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Chin said. "But yes Grace, we'll make sure to get him checked out."

"Thank you Uncle Chin!" Grace replied.

"Even if he feels fine, or tries to refuse, we'll handcuff him to the stretcher," Kono added.

"And thank you Auntie Kono!" She said.

"Already plotting for my possible demise..." Danny said. "Can you believe this Steven?"

"I can believe it Daniel," Steve replied. "Because like I already said before, I'm behind them 100%."

"I knew I could count on you!" Grace said.

"Traitors! All of you!" Danny complained. "Where's Lou? Maybe he'll be on my side!"

"I doubt that," Kono replied. "But he's on his way back from HPD. Kamekona and Amber are on their way too."

"Melissa," Danny corrected her.

"Right. Melissa..." She replied. "Have to remember that one."

"Join the club," Steve said with a laugh.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well if Kamekona is coming that means I at least get free food right? He always gives us free food when we end up in the hospital."

"And he calls me cheap!" Steve said with a smirk.

"When you have one of these right here," Danny said, motioning to Grace, "you can talk to me about being cheap. I swear last week I bought her a pair of shoes that cost more than my entire wardrobe."

"The price of looking good," Kono said, giving Grace a high five.

"Exactly!" Grace agreed.

"If I knew you were all going to gang up on me like this, I would've stayed unconscious!" Danny joked.

The atmosphere in the room immediately shifted and went silent.

"What?" Danny asked. "Too soon?"

"Too soon buddy!" Steve said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Way too soon!" Kono added.

"We were really worried about you Danno," Grace said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm good now so enough of this doom and gloom please!" Danny replied.

Grace laughed. "I love you Danno," she said.

"Danno loves you too babe," He replied.

"And what about us Danno?" Steve asked, feigning hurt. "Doesn't Danno love us?"

Danny snorted while Chin and Kono laughed.

"Shut up you!" Danny said. "Danno loves all of you. Alright?"

"We love you too Danno," they all replied together.

"Children! I am surrounded by children!" Danny muttered, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

**********************H50******************

Ehhhh what can I say, I love to end a story with some good fluff! :)

Let me know that you think! Hope you enjoyed :D

I already have some more story ideas floating around on my computer. So hopefully I'll be back soon ;)

Until next time! Thanks so much for sticking with me!


End file.
